


Mode of Payment

by amoremihun, hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Fingering, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Smut, anal smut, call center agent baekhyun, grab driver chanyeol, semi pubic smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoremihun/pseuds/amoremihun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Baekhyun Byun, nawalan ng wallet pero ang lakas ng loob mag grab.Pero okay lang naman kasi parang wala naman nawala sa kanya, may nadagdag pa nga eh.libreng sakay sa grab, libreng sakay din sa driver
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	Mode of Payment

**Author's Note:**

> ready na ba kayo?

Late na late na si Baekhyun. Hindi niya kasi alam kung bakit ginusto niya pa makitulog sa bahay ng kaibigan niya na two hours away sa trabaho niya, lalo na’t alam niya na may pasok kinabukasan. In his defense, sobrang tagal since huli silang nagkita. Mga two years ganon. Kaya naman pinili niya na don na lang matulog pero sa sobrang pag-eenjoy niya, nalasing sila at ngayon- late na siya.

Hindi siya pwedeng umabsent. Kakaltasan na talaga yung sweldo niya pag umabsent pa siya ng isang beses. This month kasi, nagkasakit siya so kinailangan niya umabsent ng around a week. Hindi na siya pwedeng umabsent ngayon or else mauubos na yung sasahurin niya. Maliit pa naman ang sahod ng mga call center agents. 

  
Nag-train na siya. At sobrang siksikan sa train. Halos maihampas na siya sa bintana. At pagkababa niya naman, halos dalhin na siya ng tao papunta sa exit. Sobrang madali niya dahil thirty minutes na lang, imamark na siya as absent. Agad kinuha ni Baekhyun ang cellphone niya at nagbook ng grab para mabilis na. After around a minute, naka hanap na siya ng driver. Si manong driver ay 3 minutes away lang kaya naman huminga muna si Baekhyun ng malalim at nagpaypay. Nakakahiya naman kung amoy pawis siya sa loob ng grab. 

Maya-maya pa, dumating na yung driver at tumigil sa harap niya yung kotse. Binuksan ni Baekhyun ang pinto at nagulat siya nung nakita na iba yung driver na nandon sa picture nito sa app, at yung nakaupo mismo sa may manibela.

“Ay? NR139 po diba? Ikaw po ba yung grab?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at dinouble check yung sa app at oo, tama ang plate number. 

Pero sino tong pogi na nasa loob ng kotse? Nasan yung driver niya?

“Ako nga. Sorry, I’m replacing my father today since may kailangan siya asikasuhin and I didn’t have anything to do. Are you okay with that or should I have another grab driver to pick you up?” Tanong ni pogi at napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun. “Hindi, kuya. Okay lang.” 

Kesa naman maghintay pa siya ng another driver. Late na siya, wala ng time para ron.

Pumasok si Baekhyun sa may passenger’s seat at umupo, bago sinara ang pintuan ng sasakyan. 

“Grabe siksikan sa train.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at napatingin sa kanya yung driver. “Train? You had train bago ka nag-book?”

“Ah yes, galing ako ng South… May small gathering kasi pero hindi ko naman ine-expect na ganito ang dagsa ng tao pag ganitong oras.” Ani ni Baekhyun at nilagay na yung seat belt niya bago nagpunas ng pawis. 

“Kahit naman anong oras, puno ang mga trains. I know since dati ako nagcocommute papasok sa uni.” Ani ng driver na pogi.

“Nagcocommute rin ako dati pero mas grabe na talaga yung siksikan ngayon… So, I’m guessing you’re replacing your father?” Tanong ni Baekhyun to make small conversations, para hindi naman siya mabored.

“Yes. May kailangan lang talaga siyang gawin tapos ako, wala namang ginagawa sa bahay. Til next week, wala- so naisipan ko na ako muna pumalit sa kanya for the mean time.” Ang sabi nung driver. “By the way, I’m Chanyeol.”

“Baekhyun nga pala.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“So- call center agent ka?”

“Oo, papagalitan na nga ako kasi late na ako. Kanina pa nag-tetext sa akin mga co-workers ko kung nasaan na ako.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at saka kinuha ang cellphone niya to check ang mga messages niya. Tinignan siya ni Chanyeol through the rear mirror at napansin na cute pala itong customer niya. 

Halatang medyo pagod pa sa pakikipagsapalaran sa train pero cute pa rin. Mahaba ang pilik mata, matangos ang ilong at laging naka-pout kahit na nag-scroll lang sa cellphone. Medyo magulo na rin yung buhok niya, halatang bagong gising. 

“Hay traffic pa…” Bulong ni Chanyeol at tinignan ni Baekhyun yung daanan. Napamura naman siya kasi hindi niya ine-expect na traffic pa rin ng ganitong oras. Lagi naman traffic, ba’t pa nagugulat si Baekhyun.

Sumandal na lang si Baekhyun sa upuan at saka tinignan ng patagilid yung driver niya. Jusko- napaka-gwapo. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun na marami pa lang mga grab driver, sana araw-araw na siyang nag grab. Halatang matangkad ito dahil mahaba ang mga binti. Mahaba rin ang mga braso nito at lord, puputok na yung itim na tshirt nito sa laki ng biceps at sa matipunong dibdib. Shit- bortang borta, parang ang sarap kandungan.

Napailing na lang si Baekhyun sa iniisip niya at binuksan ang phone ulit. 

Hindi niya naman napansin na alam ni Chanyeol na halos hubaran na siya ni Baekhyun.

Malapit na sila, siguro mga 10 minutes away. Ihahanda na ni Baekhyun yung pambayad niya ng bigla siyang kabahan. Puta- nasaan ang wallet niya?

Kinabahan na si Baekhyun. Nawawala ang wallet niya. Nadekwat ata sa loob ng train. 

Kinapa niya na lahat ng bulsa niya pero wala yung umbok nung wallet niya. Wala rin siya ni isang barya dahil lahat nasa wallet niya. Jusko- nakakahiya kay Chanyeol. Wala siyang pambayad pero ang lakas niya magbook ng grab. Hindi niya na alam ang gagawin niya. 

“May problema ba?” Tanong ni Chanyeol ng makita niyang aligaga si Baekhyun.

“T-Teka lang ha,”

Binuksan ni Baekhyun ang cellphone at tinext ang gc nila sa trabaho. Manghihiram siya ng pera para may pambayad. Pero, wala man lang nagseseen sa kanila. Siguro nagtatrabaho na. Tangina, parang iiyak na si Baekhyun.

“Hey, anong problema?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“K-Kasi, yung w-wallet ko nawawala…” Sabi ni Baekhyun na nanginginig na ang boses. “Pero babayaran kita, pagbaba ko, pasok muna ako sa loob tapos manghihiram ako sa coworker ko.” 

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol at frustrated na si Baekhyun. 

Nagtaka naman at kinabahan si Baekhyun nung biglang lumiko si Chanyeol papunta sa kaliwa, samantalang yung building nila ay sa kanan. 

“W-Wait lang. Chanyeol - sa kabila yung building namin. Mali ka ng dinadaanan.” Ani ni Baekhyun.

“Wala ka namang pambayad, ba’t kita dadalin sa building niyo?” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at nagsimula nanamang pagpawisan si Baekhyun. 

“E-Eh b-babayaran nga kita p-pag baba ko don, manghihiram muna ako sa co-workers ko o kaya naman sa front desk.” Sabi nung call center agent, “Paano naman ako nakasisigurado na lalabas ka ulit, diba? Mamaya nanloloko ka lang.” Ani ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi nga! Promise! Promise talaga Chanyeol, hindi kita niloloko. Manghihiram lang ako.” Kaso, hindi naman nakikinig si Chanyeol sa kanya. Lumiko ulit to sa may mga abandonadong buildings at kumanan sa isang malaki at medyo madilim na parking spot.

“Sige, dadalhin kita doon sa building mo - pero bayaran mo muna ako.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Wala nga akong pera, nanakawan nga ako ng wallet-”

“Sinabi ko bang pera ang papambayad mo sa akin?  _ May ibang paraan naman para mabayaran mo yung utang mo. _ ” Bigla na lang hinaplos ni Chanyeol yung hita niya at napatalon naman ng unti si Baekhyun dahil sa laki ng palad ni Chanyeol sa balat niya pati na rin yung init nito. 

_ tangina tangina tangina _

Hindi na alam ni Baekhyun ang gagawin niya, sasagot ba siya ng “oo” - bago sa lahat, ano muna ba ang gusto ni Chanyeol? 

“Saglit lang naman eh… Quickie. Pero it’s up to you kung hihigitan natin.” Sabi ni Chanyeol na nakatingin na sa kanya ng malagkit habang umaangat yung kamay sa hita ni Baekhyun papunta sa may singit niya.

“L-Late na ko,”

“Late ka naman na eh, what’s the purpose of trying to arrive early? Na-late ka nga, at least may tite ka…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tinanggal ang seatbelt ni Baekhyun. Napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun at pinanood si Chanyeol tanggalin din yung seatbelt niya. 

Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun at marahan na hinatak. “Lika dito…” Bulong niya at hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit hindi siya makaangal. Siguro gusto niya rin talaga. Shit, sino bang hindi may gusto? Bortang borta tapos ang pogi ng driver niya, kahit ma-late si Baekhyun, wala na siyang pake, makaisa lang kay Chanyeol.

Tumayo si Baekhyun mula sa upuan niya at hinila siya ni Chanyeol papunta sa driver’s seat. Inupo siya nito sa mga hita niya at saka hinatak pababa gamit ang leeg niya. 

Ang lambot ng makapal na labi ni Chanyeol tapos ang init ng mga haplos sa katawan ni Baekhyun nung mga kamay niyang naglilibot, parang hihimatyin ata si Baekhyun sa sarap niyang humalik. Pumirmi ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol sa baywang niya at saka ginalaw ang mga labi. Si Baekhyun, hindi pa ganong napaprocess kung anong nangyayari kaya mabagal lang ang galaw, hindi katulad ni Chanyeol na mapusok.

Hinawakan siya ni Chanyeol sa may pisngi at saka sapilitang pinasok yung dila niya sa loob ng bibig ni Baekhyun. Napahawak si Baekhyun sa balikat nito at saka hinayaang ipasok ni Chanyeol yung dila niya at libutin ito. Basang-basa yung mga labi at dila nila, si Baekhyun - nakapikit na lang sa sarap dahil ang galing humalik ni Chanyeol. Laplap kung laplap tapos may matching pang pagpisil sa pwet niya. 

“Ah-” Napalayo si Baekhyun dahil biglang pinasok ni Chanyeol yung kamay niya sa pants niya at saka pinisil yung pwet niya. 

Si Chanyeol naman, naeexcite na dahil ang tambok ng pwet ni Baekhyun at malambot, sarap himasin habang tinitira. Sabi niya quickie lang pero parang magtatagal sila rito.

Hinalikan ni Chanyeol yung leeg niya at dinilaan, naramadaman naman ni Chanyeol yung pagkapit ni Baekhyun sa tshirt niya. Hindi naman napigilan ni Chanyeol ang sarili at saka sinipsip yung maliit na bahagi ng balat ni Baekhyun sa leeg. “Shit- huy, wag ka mag lagay ng chikinini…” Sabi ni Baekhyun pero too late dahil namumula na yung maputi niyang leeg, halatang nang-gigil sa kanya si Chanyeol. Tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay sa loob ng pantalon ni Baekhyu nat pinasok naman sa loob ng shirt ni Baekhyun.

Kinapa ni Chanyeol yung torso ni Baekhyun at saka pinaglaruan yung matigas niyang mga utong gamit yung hinlalaki niya. Napakagat si Baekhyun ng labi para hindi makawala yung malakas niyang ungol. Sobrang sensitive kasi ng mga nipples niya tapos kung paglaruan ni Chanyeol ay ganon-ganon na lang.

Natutuwa si Chanyeol sa hitsura ni Baekhyun ngayon, halatang nagpipigil ng ungol at halatang nasasarapan ng sobra. Hindi na siya nag-isip at hinubad ang shirt nito at diretsong sinunggaban ang kanyang mga utong. Mamula-mula ito at matigas, parang inaakit si Chanyeol na mas paglaruan pa ito. Dinilaan ni Chanyeol ito at saka sinipsip hanggang sa lalong naging mapula at nilapirot gamit ang kabilang kamay. 

Tinignan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at saka inangat ang isa niyang kamay. Pinasok ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri niya at tinignan siya pababa ni Baekhyun. Lumipat ang mga kamay ng call center agent at hinawakan ang mahahabang daliri ni Chanyeol at saka sinipsip. Nilabas pasok niya ito sa bibig niya habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol na para bang burat niya yung chinuchupa nito. 

“Tangina-” Ungol ni Chanyeol dahil sobrang libog niya na. Kanina pa sobrang tigas ng tite niya at gusto niya na lang barurutin yung butas ni Baekhyun hanggang sa hindi ito makalakad. 

“Dun tayo sa likod.” Pag-aaya ni Baekhyun. Tumango si Chanyeol at saka pumunta si Baekhyun sa likod. Sumunod rin si Chanyeol at umupo sa tabi nito. Nagulat naman siya nung biglang dakutin ni Baekhyun yung tite niya at hinagod ito habang inosenteng nakatingin sa kanya. Kitang-kita ni Chanyeol yung pagkalibog ni Baekhyun sa kanya kaya naman tinanggal niya ang belt niya at saka binuksan ang zipper ng pantalon niya. Binaba niya ito kasama ang underwear niya at tumambad kay Baekhyun ang isang malaki at matigas na tite.

Napamura si Baekhyun dahil halatang mawawarak siya mamaya. He had his fair share of cocks pero ngayon lang siya nakakita ng ganito kalaki at ganito katabang tite. Siguro kakailanganin niya ng apat na daliri para ihanda yung butas niya para kay Chanyeol. Maugat at mapula ang ulo nito kaya takam na takam si Baekhyun. Hindi na siya naghintay pa ng sasabihin ni Chanyeol at saka sinubo ito. Napaungol si Chanyeol dahil sa init ng bibig ni Baekhyun. Basa at mainit ang bibig nito, tapos halatang may experience dahil marunong gamitin ang dila - hindi na makapaghintay si Chanyeol para kantutin siya. 

Kahit na ipilit ni Baekhyun, hindi niya kaya dahil sobrang taba ng tite ni Chanyeol at ramdam niya na sa lalamunan niya yung haba nito. Marami pa siyang hindi nailalagay sa bibig niya dahil nga malaki ito kaya yung hindi niya maabot, hinahagod na lang niya gamit ang kamay niya.

Napapikit si Chanyeol sa sarap at ang dalawang kamay niya ay napunta sa buhok ni Baekhyun. Nagulat naman si Baekhyun dahil bigla na lang siyang sinabunutan ni Chanyeol at binayo ang bibig niya na para bang isa lang itong butas at isang parausan. 

Napaluha na lang si Baekhyun dahil hindi kinakaya ng gag reflex niya yung pagbayo ni Chanyeol, gustong-gusto nitong kantutin yung bibig niya at halos ipasok lahat sa bibig ni Baekhyun yung tite niya kahit na masyadong malaki ito. Hinatak siya palayo ni Chanyeol at pinunasan ang luha nito. Nangawit ang bibig at panga ni Baekhyun pero tinuloy niya ang pagchupa sa grab driver niyang borta. 

Hindi nagtagal, pinatayo siya ni Chanyeol at pinaharap sa harap. Hinatak nito pababa ang pantalon ni Baekhyun at saka binuklat ang pisngi ng pwet ng niya. 

“Fuck, tangina~” Malakas na ungol ni Baekhyun nung biglang mabilis na dilaan ni Chanyeol yung butas niya. Si Chanyeol naman, sarap na sarap dahil masikip ang butas ni Baekhyun at parang inaaya siyang ipasok na lang ang tite inya. As much as he wants for Baekhyun to ride his face, wala silang ganong space kaya kinain na lang ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun.

Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang wallet mula sa bulsa ng pantalon niya at kinuha ang isang pakete ng lube. 

“Ready na ready ka ah.” Pagbibiro ni Baekhyun at pinanood na lagyan ni Chanyeol yung mga daliri niya ng pampadulas. Mang-aasar ulit si Baekhyun pero bigla na lang ipinasok ni Chanyeol yung daliri niya at hindi tumigil hanggang sa lahat ng ito ay nasa loob ni Baekhyun.

“Haaa tangina.” Malaswa at malanding ungol ni Baekhyun.

“Parang sarap na sarap ka ah, daliri ko pa lang yan, para ka ng puta umungol.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nilabas pasok yung daliri niya bago sinundan ng pangalawang daliri. 

“Sarap ng daliri mo baby, sige pa…” Ungol ni Baekhyun at binuka ni Chanyeol yung mga daliri niya sa loob ni Baekhyun. Binanat ni Chanyeol yung butas ni Baekhyun at saka ipinasok ang pangatlong daliri. Natawa siya nung makitang nanginginig na ang tuhod ni Baekhyun at nagkakalat na rin ito sa console ng precum. 

Ang hapdi pero hindi ito pinansin ni Baekhyun dahil kung tutuusin, kulang pa yung tatlong daliri para sa laki ng burat ni Chanyeol. 

“Ahh! Tangina, shit- sige pa! Bilisan mo pa!” Malakas na ungol ni Baekhyun nung biglang bilisan ni Chanyeol ang pagtira sa kanya gamit ang daliri. Hinugot ito palabas ni Chanyeol at nilagyan ng ljube yung tite niyang galit na galit. 

Bigla na lang hinatak ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun papunta sa lap niya at pinatong ang mga paa ni Baekhyun sa upuan. Dahan-dahan na ibinaba ni Baekhyun ang sarili sa malaking tite ni Chanyeol at umungol ng tuloy-tuloy, hanggang sa bumaon yung tite ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Nakaumbok ang laki ni Chanyeol sa tiyan niya at hindi niya mapigilan na sikipan ang sariling butas. Umungol si Chanyeol dahil sobrang basa at init sa loob ni Baekhyun, talagang sobrang ready para bayuhin ng tite.

Maya-maya pa, umangat si Baekhyun at ibinaba ang pwet niya, hanggang sa maramdaman niya yung itlog ni Chanyeol sa mga pisngi niya.

“Baby, please- tirahin mo na ko. Malapit na agad akong labasan, please-” Ungol ni Baekhyun kaya hindi na nagpatumpig tumpig pa si Chanyeol at binayo ng mabilis at madiin ang butas niya. 

Napasigaw si Baekhyun dahil sobrang laki ni Chanyeol, pakiramdam niya ay winawarak na siya at pinupit sa dalawa.

“Ito ba gusto mo? Gusto mong tinitira ng tite ko? Tangina ka-” Ungol din ni Chanyeol habang magaling na binabarurot ang pwet ni Baekhyun. Napapaiyak na si Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap kaya mahigpit na ang kapit niya sa mga upuan ng kotse. 

Para siyang unti-unting dinadala sa langit dahil sa sobrang sarap ng pagtama ng ulo ng tite ni Chanyeol sa prostate niya. “Ah! Dyan, dyan lang tangina, wag mo tigilan.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tinira naman ni Chanyeol ang prostate niya hanggang sa magkalat siya sa kotse.

Dinakot ni Chanyeol ang tite ni Baekhyun at saka hinagod ito, samantalang yung isa niyang kamay ay nilapirot ang utong ni Baekhyun, habang tinitira niya na malakas si Baekhyun.

Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang bawat ugat ng tite ni Chanyeol at parang hindi siya makakalakad sa sobrang laks ng pagbayo nito pero wala na siyang paki. Ang sarap ng tite ni Chanyeol at kung ang pagkanakaw ng wallet niya ang dahilan kung bakit siya winawasak ng malaking tite ngayon, nagpapasalamat siya.

Napasigaw si Baekhyun dahil bigla siyang nilabasan sa kamay ni Chanyeol at humigpit ang butas niya. Napaungol si Chanyeol at mabilis na binaon ang tite niya at pinutok sa loob ni Baekhyun lahat ng tamod niya, na para bang gusto niya itong buntisin. Napahikbi na lang si Baekhyun dahil sobrang sensitive niya na at si Chanyeol naman, dahan-dahan pang pinaparaos ang sarili niya hanggang sa dulo.

Pagkatapos nila labasan, nilabas ni Chanyeol ang tite niya at saka hinihingal na pinaupo si Baekhyun sa tabi niya. 

“Ano yon?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tinuro yung isang pitaka na nasa lapag ng sasakyan, sa tapat ng passenger’s seat.

“W-Wallet ko yon.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kinabukasan, sinigurado na ni Baek na hinding hindi na siya sasakay ng Mrt or ng lrt, maaga na lang siyang aalis ng bahay kase putangina ni Destiny para atang prankster.

Pero siyempre, it's a good prank dahil nadiligan na siya after so many years ng Baek-niño na walang kahit anong lactose na pumuputok sa loob niya.

After kahapon, hindi na maalis sa isip niya yung nangyari.  _ Ang gandang mode of payment nga naman ang sex. _

Parehas pa silang nagbenefit.

At aaminin niya na ang sarap nung kantutan nila ni Chanyeol sa kotse ng tatay niya. Godbless na lang kung hindi yun nilinis ni Chanyeol at nag-iwan pa ng bakas ng kalat nila. Remembrance raw na may kinantot si Chanyeol na maganda at sexy na call center agent.

Kakarating niya lang sa office na walang nawawala sa kanya pero the thing is, muntik nanaman siya ma late, mga 5 minutes before their time. Nasa nature na ata niya ang maging late.

“Oh tangina, umabot ka.” Echos nung katrabaho niya na si Jongdae na halatang babardagulin lang siya, semi-panira ng umaga kumbaga.

“Manahimik ka na lang kung wala kang sasabihin.”

“Gaga ia-abot ko tong kape mo.” Madalian na kinuha nito yung iced coffee na hawak nung kaibigan/katrabaho niya tapos sumagot agad ng tawag doon sa desk niya, hindi na narinig yung sinasabi ng kaibigan niya.

“Sabi ko huwag ka muna sumagot dadating yung bagong head gaga ka!!” Kaso wala, busy talaga makipagtalk si Baekhyun sa Telepono.

Di katagalan, nagsitayuan na silang lahat kasi dumating na yung may ari, pati na yung  _ bagong head _ nila. Nagsimula na yung nay ari ipakilala yung bagong head tapos ayun si Baekhyun, busy makipag sagutan.

Patuloy lang yung pagtatapik ni Jongdae sa kanya pero si Gaga naiirita lang, huwag raw siya istorbohin hanggang sa napuno na si Baek sa pagtatapik nung kaibigan niya. Mabilis na niyang tinapos yung call then kinurot sa tagiliran si Jongdae habang umiinom nung iced coffee niya.

“Gaga ka—“

“The new head Manager,  _ Chanyeol Park.”  _ Nanlaki yung mata niya sa nakikita niya. Napa “putangina” siya tapos naibuga sa harapan ni Jongdae yung uninom niya.

Sino ba naman hindi magugulat yung kumantot sa’yo kahapon sa grab di kalayuan sa building mo ay nasa harapan mo na tapos boss mo pa.

Ayos rin talaga tong si Destiny ano? Ang galing galing niya. Hindi mo alam kung namb-bwisit ba siya o nangaasar o ginagawa niya ito para makapag round 2 sila.

"Baekhyun naman!"

"Sorry Dae! S-sorry p-po." Utal utal pa niyang sinabi. Halata naman na hindi siya nawindang ano?

"Okay lang, walang kaso sa akin. Let's get back to work." Chanyeol glanced at him at may pa smirk pa kasama. Ngisi na halatang patay si Baekhyun ngayon.

Yung grab driver na pinayagan niyang kantutin siya, boss na niya ngayon. Godbless na lang talaga. Literall na luluhod hindi para sumubo, luluhod para magdasal at manalangin na wag naman sana maging awkward ang lahat sa kanila.

Or kaya, wag naman sana na magkalat yun si Chanyeol. _ Wag sila mag kalat kasi gago marupok si Baekhyun, pwedeng pwede naman ang round 2 anytime. _

Ilang oras ang nakalipas at pwede na mag break si Baekhyun after ng napakaraming tawag at usap sa napakaraming tao na minsan nakikipag plastikan na siya sa sobrang bastos pero di niya masagot kasi mabait siya, customer service nga diba.

Tumayo si Baek at nagpunta sa pantry para kumuha ng hot choco. Oo hot choco na lang muna kasi nag kape na siya kanina. Sa sobrang strssed niya sa trabaho, pagpasok niya ng pantry, hindi niya namalayan na nandoon si Chanyeol nagtitimpla ng kape at siya busy maghanap ng mug.

At yung mug naman na hinahanap niya is nasa cabinet kung nasaan si Chanyeol nakatayo. Doon niya lang rin nalaman na nasa iisang kwarto na naman silang dalawa nung naalala niya na yung mug na ginaginamit niya.

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?” Tanong ni Baek sa kanya and pinakita niya yung hawak niyang mug bilang sagot doon sa tanong niya.

“Tabi.”

“Bakit?”

“Kukunin ko yung mug ko.” Imbis na tumabi si Chanyeol, lalo pa niyang hinarangan yung mug. Ginamit niya yung pagiging six-footer niya para maasar itong lalaki na nasa harapan na effective naman dahil naasar nga si Baekhyun, napikon pa nga kaya kung ayaw tunabi edi siya mag a-adjust.

"Edi don't!" Singal niya at nagtiptoe para abutin yung mug sa likod ng ulo ni Chanyeol. But before he could lay a finger on it, the taller held his waist at piangpalit sila ng posisyon. 

Nakasandal na yung pwet ni Baekhyun sa may countet and Chanyeol was cornering him on both side of his hips. The taller is looking down on him while smirking.

"You're too feisty today. Parang hindi ikaw yung lalaki na kinantot ko kahapon. Isn't it fun na you're under me? When kaya yung literal na nasa ilalim kita tapos binabaon ko sa'yo yung tite ko? Can't wait for round 2." Nag b-blush na si Baekhyun dahil sa mga lumalabas sa bhbig ni Chanyeol. Napaka kalat, pasmado, napaka bastos.

"Don't talk about it! Last na yung kahapon and  _ wala nang round 2.  _ Di na ako magpapakantot sa'yo kaya pwede ba! Gusto ko lang maman ng Hot choco kaya sige na."

"You know what's sweeter than hot choco? I know something sweeter than that." Ani ni Chanyeol. Ang iniisip ni Baek na "something sweeter" ni Chanyeol ay yung tamod niya pero it's not really that sweet naman. Masarap pero hindi matamis kaya mukhang seryoso na magsu-sudgest talaga siya-

"Talaga may alam ka? Ano?"

"Ito." In a swift mood, hinalikan bigla ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Baek wanted to push the taller away. Gusto niya tumanggi pero putangina eto nanaman siya na hindi makagalaw sa kinakatayuan at parang isinuko ang sarili kay Chanyeol.

Napaka payaso ni Baekhyun kanina. Parang kakasabi niya na lang na hindi na ulit mauulit yung nangyari kahapon pero tignan niyo siya, hinahayaan niya na hipuan siya ni Chanyeol, hinahayaan na halikan ssiya at hinahayaan mag paputa sa kanya.

Hindi niya alam kung anong gayuma ba meron tong higante na ito kasi ang lakas lakas niya, alam niya kung paano siya kikilitiin at mapapapayag sa lahat ng gusto niyang gawin. Ready na ready magpa-puta sa bortang grab driver na boss na niya ngayon kaya eto siya, he wrapped his arms around the taller's neck and kissed him back. Sinabayan niya yung pag galaw ng labi nito. Sobrang paladesisyon ng katawan ni Baek at confirmed na he is submitting his self to him

Makalat yung halikan nila, pati dila nila nage-espadahan cause damn, ang satap sarap lang talaga nila. Soft whimpers coming from the both of them covered all the corners of the room.

Especially when Chanyeol's right hand went inside Baekhyun's pants and reached for his hole. Paladesisyon yung katawan ni Baek at pinaghiwalay niya ng kaunti ang kanyang mga binti para bugyan ng consent si Chanyeol like "okay fingerin mo ako" and ayun yung ginawa ni Chanyeol.

He inserted two fingers inside his asshole. Tumirik yung mata ni Baekhyun kasi tangina ang sarap sarap makantot ng dalawang matataba at mahahabang daliri. Hinayaan niya lang si Chanyeol na ibaon yung nga daliri niya sa loob kasi gusto niya rin.

Puta, one like tutuwad na siya at tite na ang papapasukin niya sa loob.

Kaso kailangan na matuldukan ang almost sex nila. Automatic na napahiwalay silang dalawa when both of them heard noises outside and nung pumasok na yung dalawang babae, they acted like nothing happened. Chanyeol was making another cup of coffee and Baekhyun was making his hot choco na.

Paramg walang momol at finger-fucking ang nangyari.

Binati nung dalawang babae yung boss nila and the taller left the pantry. Ang galing nilang artista, pwede na sa grammys.

"Ang pogi nung bagong head ano? Sa tingin mo ba, up siya for sex walang malisya?" Nabingi ata si Baekhyun sa narinig niya like seriously? Fantasizing their boss?

Nawala sa mood si Baekhyun kaya laumabas na rin siya ng pantry. Buti na lang talaga tapos na yung hot choco niya. Gusto niya sabihin doon sa dalawa na itigil na nila pangarap nila kasi may nauna na,  _ nauna na siya makantot at sa kanya lang babaon yung tite ng boss niyo, boss natin. _

Baek looked at Chanyeol's office na nahuli niyang nakatingin rin siya sa kanya. The taller showed his fingers, yung daliri na pumasok sa kanya kanina and sinubo niya ito na para bang sinasabi ni Chanyeol na ang sarap sarap niya.

Tinarayan niya na lang ito at bumalik sa lamesa niya. Pagkaupo niya, napakagat siya sa lower lip niya at iniisip yung nangyari kanina sa pantry at yung pinakita sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

Pakiramdam niya gayumang-gayuma siya kasi  _ basng basa siya at horny siya ngayon. _ Parang gusto niya na talagang tumuwad o di kaya naman bumukaka at hayaan si Chanyeol na laspagin na lang siya. You know, no work just fuck fuck fuck with Chanyeol na lang maghapon. Hayaan siyang putukan ng putukan ng tamod sa loob hanggang sa wala ng tira.

"Hoy Baekhyun!"

"Pota! Ano?!"

"Kanina pag nag r-ring yang computer mo! Ano ba kasi yang iniisip mo at kagat kagat mo pa yang labi mo?"

"Wala!! Mag t-trabaho na ako!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It's been two weeks since maencounter ni Baekhyun ang grab driver na pwede na narin matawag na fale taxi dahil sa nangyari sa kanya. It's been two weeks na rin simula nung naging boss niya si Chanyeol at ang masasabi niya lang, sa loob ng two weeks na yon, maraming naging attempt yung dalawa na mag sex pero palagi na lang napuputol at masiyado busy yung dalawa. 

Ang huling hawak nila sa isa't isa was 3 days ago. Nagsabay kasi sila sa elevator. Nagmomol, Baek gave him a handjob pero binitin lang niya si Chanyeol kasi umalis agad siya nung nakarating na sila sa floor nila at hindi na ulit sila nakaulit.

Kakababa lang ni Baekhyun sa sinakyan niyang jeep kanina at kasalukuyang naglalakas papasok sa building niya. Sakto na nakita niya yung boss niya na kinakapa-kapa yung bulsa niya na para bang may hinahanap ito.

"Ano problema?"

_ "Nawawala wallet ko." _ Nostalgic. Parang nangyari na ah?

Natawa si Baek and offered na siya na lang muna ang magbabayad sa taxi kaya mabilis na nasolve yung problema ni Chanyeol.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Kasama ka ba sa mag n-nightshift mamaya?" Tumango si Baekhyun tapos sabay sila sumakay ng elevator at himala, walang kalat na nangyari sa kanilang dalawa.

"Bayaran kita mamaya. Ano ba gusto mo?"

"Ikaw na bahala." Yun lang ang reply ni Baekhyun at sakto naman na nakarating na sila sa floor nila kaya lumabas siya agad.

Sa totoo lang, gusto niya sabihin na "sex na lang tayo." kaso nahihiya siya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit rin ganun yung naisip niyang payment pero tangina lang kasi. Sa two weeks na nagaasaran sila, para bang sobrang na-attach si Baek. Gusto niya na talaga angkinin si Chanyeol at hindi niya alam kung bakit ganito nararamdaman niya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit parang mas gusto niya na nilalaspag siya ni Chanyeol kaysa sa ibang mga lalaki na nakagalaw na sa kanya 

"Baekhyun, ganda mo ngayon ah? Nadiligan ka ba?" Nagising si Baekhyun from his thoughs nung echosin siya ni Jongdae na katabi niya lang ng desk.

"Anong dilig ka diyan? Walang ganun."

"Ah so Baek-niño pa rin?"

"Ewan ko sa'yo Jongdae. Maganda lang talaga ako kaya mukha ako palaging may dilig." Pagtataray niya doon sa katrabaho niya.

"Ay pero baks, goodluck pala sa night shift mo mamaya ah!"

"Ano naman mangyayari? Ang tagal tagal ko na dito at sanay ako sa night shift."

"Gaga! Pito lang kayo na maiiwan dito sa department natin. Ay hindi, walo pala kasi pati si Boss Chanyeol mag n-night shift." Baekhyun almost choked and looked at Jongdae para sana hanapin kung pina-prank ba siya nito or what pero hindi. Seryoso siya.

Kaya pala siya tinanong kanina kung kasama ba siya mamaya. What the fuck na lang. Akala niya kanina sadyang 1pm lang siya pumasok dahil may meeting siya or something. Hindi niya alam bakit siya kinakabahan knowing na kasama si Chanyeol sa night shift mamaya pero bahala na si Batman potangina.

  
  
  
  
  


"Baek, snack lang kami. Sama ka?"

"Hindi na! Tapusin ko lang muna ito."

"Okay, balik kami after an hour ah." Tumango si Baekhyun doon sa mga katrabaho niya na aalis para kumain. 1am na kasi at busy parin si Baekhyun sa ginagawa niya dahil due na nito mamayang 8am ng umaga. Hindi na siya nag aaral pero crammer parin siya.

Naiwan na siya magisa sa office ng department niya. Ramdam na ramdam niya na magisa siya kasi ingay lang ng keyboard niya ang naririnig pati ang boses niya kasi siya lang ang naiwan sa loob na may kausap.

Maraming chika ang naganap sa tawag at focus si Baek sa pag assist doon sa kliyente. Kliyente talaga ni Jongdae ito pero siya na muna ang kumausap since hindi nga napili yung katrabaho sa mga nag n-nightshift.

Binaba niya ang tawag tapos tumayo at pinuntahan yung desk ni Jongdae para hanapin yung sinasabi ng kliyente niyang files at i-fax sa kanya na ginawa niya agad.

Nung pabalik na siya sa desk niya, nagulat ito na naroroon si Chanyeol nakaupo sa upuan niya, naka cross legs pa at feel na feel yung pagkaboss nito.

"Hindi ka sumama sa co-workers mo mag snack?" The taller asked him.

"May gagawin pa ako."

"Bayaran na kita ngayon, Baek."

"Akin na." Akala niya, pera ibibigay ni Chanyeol pero nagulat siya na bigla siya nitong hinalikan. Ayan nanaman sila sa momol nila and Baekhyun submitted himself for nth time para sa kanya and this time, umaasa si Baek na sana matuloy na ang sex nila kasi gustong gusto niya na makantot.

Chanyeol was the one who broke their kiss to sit on his chair at hinubad yung pants ni Baekhyun leaving only his polo. Chanyeol licked his lips while staring at the smaller’s milky legs and his cute cock slowly rising. He pulled Baek by his legs and let him sit on his lap before pulling his neck for a kiss.

Libog na libog sila, lalo na si Baekhyun who's humping his boss dahil nararamdaman niya yung matigas nitong clothed cock. Gutom na gutom na nga siya at mukhang masarap na snack ang tite.

Baekhyun was about to touch Chanyeol's cock kasi gusto na niya mahawakan ito but, his computer rang. Hindi sana papansinin ni Baek yoon dahil gusto niya mag focus sa sex nila but Chanyeol took his headphone at sinuot ito sa kanya.

"Sagutin mo." Utos sa kanya kaya siya na rin yung pumindot ng asnswer button sa computer. Nakaupo parin siya sa lap ni Chanyeol at hinayaan na himas-himasin nito yung legs niya while being professional sa kausap.

Walang patience si Chanyeol sa totoo lang but work is work. Feeling niya rin na nagsasayang silang dalawa ng oras at hindi na rin kinakaya ni Chanyeol pigilan yung sarili niya na huwag munang galawin si Baekhyun. Pasensya na pero hindi na niya kaya pigilan ito.

Dahan dahan na dumapo yung kanan kamay niya sa may ass cheek ni Baek at marahan na hinihimas ito. No issue naman for the smaller cause he finds it comforting. The nex thing that Chanyeol did was he slowly inserted two of his fingers inside the smaller's asshole kaya muntik nang mapaungol si Baek, buti na lang napigilan niya kasi nakakahiya naman sa kliyente.

Akala naman ni Baek kasi ipapasok niya lang, hindi naman niya inanticipate yung biglaang pag galaw ni Chanyeol ng mga daliri sa basang basang butas niya. Hindi labas pasok yung pag-galaw niya kundi yung galaw na para bang may hinahanap sa loob niya kaya mas lalo lang nasasarapan si Baekhyun doon.

Kagat kagat na niya yung ibabang labi at sinusubukan na itago lahat ng ungol niya habang kinakantot siya ng matatabanh daliri ni Chanyeol. Napapapikit na lang siya at ini-imagine na muna niya na umuungol siya. Sa katunayan wala nang naiintindihan si Baekhyun sa sinasabi ng kliyente. Nag h-hum na lang siya pero double meaning pa. An assurance na naintindihan niya kuno yung sinasabi ng kumakausap sa kanya ngayon at hum kasi sarap na sarap siya sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol.

And the taller was smirking seing Baekhyun enjoy his fingers while talking to his client. He leaned closer at tinanggal yung headphone sa left ear niya to ask this big question. "Sarap?"

"Y-yes. Yes sir--" Double meaning nanaman yan. Yes dahil naintindihan niya raw kunyari yung kliyente at yes, bilang kasagutan sa tanong ni Chanyeol. Yes kasi masarap yung ginagawa niya kaya nilaliman pa ni Chanyeol yung pagkantot sa kanya.

Hindi na kaya ni Baekhyun na manahimik. He needs to let everything out kaya nung sinabi na ng kliyente na "that's all for now." He immediately removed his headphones and placed it on his table. He burried his face on to the tallers neck and moaned loudly. Wala na siyang paki whether na patay pa nung kliyente niya yung tawag basta Nilakasan na niya ungol niya lalo na ngayon na natatamaan na ni Chanyeol yung sweet spot niya sa loob. Nilabas na niya lahat ng ungol na hindi niya naiungol kasi epal na kliyente yan.

"Ang galing mo magpigil ng ungol, baby. Sana alam ng kliyente mo na habang kinakaisap mo siya ay may daliring kumakantot sa basang-basa mong butas." Baekhyun didn't reply. Ang reply na niya is he kissed the Taller and his hands found it's way to his pants and took out his cock.

Siyempre, kuya mo Chanyeol hindi magpapatalo at nagdagdag pa ng dalawang daliri na ipapasok sa butas ni Baek. Magkabilang kamay ni Chanyeol na ngayon ang kumakabtot sa butas niya, parehas na middle at index finger ang gamit which makes it four. Four long fingers inside him at masiyadong masarap to the point na tumirik na mata ni Baekhyun and left his mouth agape. Dahil nga nakahawk siya sa tite niyo, ito na yung bagay na nagrip niya tapos jinakakol pa niya.

Yung buong office nila ay balot na balot na ng ungol, partida foreplay pa lang ito at hindi pa naipapasok ang tite ah.

"Di ko sure kung sapat na luwag ng basa mong butas mo para salubungin tite ko pero bahala na. Tumayo ka." Utos nito sa kabya na sinunod naman niya. Tumayo siya at akmang tutuwad sa desk niya but the taller stopped him.

Instead na mag-bend sa table, Chanyeol lift Baek's other leg at pinatong ito sa lamesa and hinayaan niya na sumandal ito sa kanya. "I'm going in baby."

Napapikit si Baekhyun nang maramdaman unti-unti nang bumabaon sa kanya yung tite ni Chanyeol at sa pag baon nito, dalawang kamay nito ang nilalaro yung utong niya at hinahalik-halikan nito yung leeg niya, kung saan pa yung sensitive part.

The smaller arched his back when Chanyeol's first thrust hit his sensitive spot inside and Baekhyun felt like in heaven. The taller knows every part of him, especially his sensitive parts. As for Chanyeol, the smaller's warm insides made his cock sensitive inside him. Masiyadong balot, napaka sikip kahit na finger na niya.

"Tangina, sinasabi ko na nga ba kahit anong stretch sayo, masikip ka pa rin. Balot na balot ng butas mo tite ko gago lalo akong nililibugan."

Parang kaluluwa ni Baekhyun ang kumawala dahil tangina sarap na sarap si Baekhyun. Hindi na siya makapagsalita puro ungol na lang at pangalan ni Chanyeol lumalabas sa bibig niya. Ang kanyang mga kamay, hindi na niya alam kung saan niya ilalagay, kailabgan niya ng something na makakapitan for his support. Anytime, bibigay na yuung tuhod niya sa sobrang sarap kumantot nitong boss niya.

Walang kupas. It fells like day 1 simula nung nag sex sila sa car. Masarap parin ang tite. Mahaba at mataba at bumabakat pa sa puson niya.

"A-Ahh Chanyeol!" He shouted in pleasure when the talled pinched his nipples and planted a hickey on his neck. Sabay niya ginawa kasi Yun and the taller man knows how he will send Baekhyun to cloud nine.

"Hinaan mo boses mo. Marinig ka ng kabilang department. Malaman pa nila na may puta na nagpapakantot sa boss niya." He tried. Baekhyun really tried to tone down his voice but he can't really help not to moan.

“Lalabasan na ako— ahh!” Tumigil si Chanyeol sa pag galaw, tinanggal yung tite niya sa loob at ipinaharap si Baekhyun sa kanya and crashed their lips. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol yung bewang ni Baek bilang support para makatayo ito. Alam naman kasi niya na magaling siya kumantot at nanghina yung mga tuhod niya sa sobrang sarap.

Baekhyun on the other hand, he unbuttoned the taller’s shirt to reveal his toned upper body and yun yung hinawak-hawakan ni Baek at dinadama yung pagka-borta nung boss niya.

Unang humiwalay si Chanyeol sa halikan nila and stick their foreheads together habang hinahabol yung hininga nila.

“Naranasan mo na ba makantot sa hangin?”

“Ano yun?”

“Hold on tight, baby.” Binuhat siya nito and reflex na ni Baek ang ipulupot ang kanyang mga binti sa bewang nito at ang mga braso naman sa leeg nito. Tapos bigla na lang niya naramdaman na pumasok ulit yung tite nito sa loob niya at mabilis na gumalaw.

Another never in his wildest dreams na maramasan ang ganitong sex position but he is loving it. Legit na sumalangit nawa ang kaluluwa niya sa kalibugan sa sobrang sarap nung ginagawa sa kanya. Putang puta na talaga siya at gusto niya na lang talaga maging puta ni Chanyeol. No work just fuck fuck fuck.

“Baby, loob ko iputok ah? Lalabasan ka na ba?”

“Yes baby.”

“Ako muna lalabasan. Hang in there.” Chanyeol already felt hi cock twitching inside the smaller kaya he stopped moving at pinaupo na si Baek sa lamesa to release everything inside him.

“Pwede na ako?” Hinugot niya muli palabas yung tite niya tapos umupo sa upuan ni Baekhyun para bigyan siya ng blowjob na sobrang mabilis ang mga pangyayari. Nakakaisang gag pa lang ng ulo si Chanyeol, lumabas na yung seeds nito sa bibig niya. Walang tiniea si Chanyeol na tamod, lahat talaga sinipsip niya na para bang inaakin na niya agad na siya lang ang maaring makatikim sa tamod ni Baek.

Masiyadong advance pero ganun na nga. Inaangkin na niya agad kaya after giving him a quick blow, nag kiss nanaman sila pero ot was a short kiss and they hugged each other after.

“Bayad na ako, Baek.”

“Actually, Naisip ko na  _ mode of payment mo na lang sa akin ay sex  _ since doon naman nagsimula.”

“I thought hindi na magkakaroon ng round two?”

“Akala ko rin. I don’t what happened pero everytime na hahawakan mo ako, pakiramdam ko nawawala ako sa sarili. Gusto ko na lang bigla magpa-puta sa’yo, gusto kita angkinin, hawakan, halikan— lahat.”

“Let’s date.” Nawindang bigla si Baekhyun doon sa sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya kaya napahiwalay siya ng bigla sa kanilang pagkakayakap at tinitigan ito.

Okay naman siya kung fuck buddy yung io-offer sa kanya. Hindi naman siya tatanggi gusto niya fuck fuck na lang. pero nakakagulat talaga na mag d-date sila. Magiging magjowa.

Shet.

“Sure ka ba? Good ako sa fuck buddies.”

“Since that fake grab thing, hindi na kita makalimutan and Gusto talaga kita iuwi after ng session natin but you have work. I didn’t bother to call you using the number on your grab profile kasi I know na magkikta pa tayo cause I will be working here. Working with you.”

“So, what are the perks of dating you?  _ Sex as mode of payment?” _ Both of them chuckled.

“Maybe? And this one pa.” Gusto magwala ni Baek pero hindi siya kokontra sa ginawa ni Chanyeol. Pinasok nanaman niya kasi yung tite niya sa kanya like, hindi ba ‘toh napapagod? Ang lakas lakas parang nag flanax.

Pero parang siya rin nag flanax kasi gusto pa niya. Wala atang katapusan itong pangangailangan niya sa tite at dilig. Kundi naman Baek-niño, Baek-niña naman pero hindi siya nagrereklamo. Gusto niya ito.

“Tuloy natin sa office mo,  _ baby.”  _ Madali naman kausap si Chanyeol. Using his toes, napulot niya yung pants nila na nakakalat sa lapag and binuhat niya si Baek without removing his cock inside him.

Para diretyo thrust na lang pagpasok and sakto rin na bunakik na yung office mates ni Baek. Walang kaalam alam na may nag sex sa office nila.

Of course as for Chanyeol and Baek, hindi lang natapos sa office ang lahat. Hindi na niya inuwi si Baek sa kanila at diniretyo na niya agad sa condo at doon na natupad yung pangarap ni Baek dahil day off nila after ng night shift.

_ No work just fuck fuck fuck. _


End file.
